My Gone Valentine
by silver roses98
Summary: She left. He left. He's happy. And so is she. sorry... i suck at making a summary... please read it though and reviews would be highly appreciated!


**Hi guys! And yes I am soooo back! Hehe! Well anyway here is a simple one-shot as a valentine gift for all of you! This story is not the type to end happily. since yeah. read it and you'll know! =)) I'm done working on something that has a happy ending but when i re-read it, it sucked. BIG TIME. so i did this because i don't have a valentine! lol i hope you have fun reading it though! i might post something new by valentines! pls wait for updates!**

**(I missed doing this) Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed.**

**Note!**

**_Italicized are thoughts._**

* * *

><p><strong>(Conan's POV)<strong>

"Happy Valentine's Day Metantei-san." Haibara said and tossed a small, neatly wrapped, box.

"Oh uh thanks… but I didn't get you something." I said.

"It's fine. You don't need to give me one anyway."

"But so do you."

"Open the box first then let me know if I didn't have to give it to you." Haibara said and walked away towards to her lab.

I just stared at her retreating figure and when the door was closed I turned my attention to the box. I opened it slowly and just stared at what it contained.

"It's the pill." I whispered to myself. "It's the pill!" I shouted this time. "And it's the permanent one!"

I was too shock that the pill was already there that I can't express how happy I am.

I ran towards the door where in Haibara entered and turned the knob only to find it locked. I turned it once more and it was still locked.

"Thank you Haibara! You really are my partner!" I shouted through the closed door and I ran towards my house to change into my normal self.

* * *

><p><strong>(Haibara POV)<strong>

I just smiled silently to myself while leaning at the door. I felt tears threatening to fall down from my eyes. I heard the loud thud the front door made and I just sat down leaning on the door still.

"Why did you do that?" a voice asked.

"Did what Hakase?"

"Why didn't you make another pill?"

I sighed and said, "It's because I lack ingredients. It's only enough for one pill."

"Then why did you give it to him?"

I looked at Hakase then said, "Hakase, I promised him that I would bring things back to normal, that I would make his life normal again. I basically did my promise."

"But don't you want to go back to your normal self?"

"Of course I do. But like I said, I promised. And besides, I can't be selfish. Not this time."

Hakase just walked towards me and hugged me like how a real father would do.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Day, Valentines' Day, Shinichi's POV~<strong>

I woke up meeting the sun's rays and smiled. This was the first morning I had as Shinichi in such a long time. And it was Valentines' Day today! I jumped from my bed and looked at the clock it was 9 am. I took a bath and went to outside to go to the Detective Agency. I already called Ran as Conan to say that Conan would fly back to America with his parents last night and that it was an emergency that he can't drop by and say goodbye or even get his stuff. When I was already out I stretched my arms a little bit and looked up the sky. I glanced at Hakase's house and saw a taxi on the front. I got curious and went closer.

"Hey Hakase! What's up with the taxi? Going somewhere?" I shouted as I entered through the front doors.

Instead of seeing Hakase, I saw a woman with shoulder length brown-reddish hair and a figure that would make all girls jealous and boys drool fixing a box which looked like it contained many things.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I said and tapped the back of the woman dressed accordingly to the latest fashion.

She turned around and I fell back on my butt.

"What are you doing sitting on the floor Kudo-kun?" the woman said in a very familiar accent.

"H-Haibara!" I shouted. It was Haibara! "Haibara! What are you doing?"

"Well I am packing my things. Is it not obvious?"

"Oh ok, you're packing your things. Wait… You are packing what?" I shouted the last sentence.

"Geez never thought you could get louder Kudo-kun. I said I am packing my things."

"But why?"

"Because I am leaving. Tonight."

"Why?"

"Why do you have so many questions?"

"Because you going is unreasonable!" I answered back.

"Oh but it is Metantei-san."

"You said you were leaving tonight, why are you leaving the house now?"

"Because it's already 4 pm and my flight is at 6."

"W-what? 4 pm?" and I suddenly remembered that my clock didn't have batteries. And when I thought of it the sun's rays weren't morning sun rays it was afternoon sun rays.

"Yes Metantei-san. It is 4 pm. You must have over slept because of the pill. It does hurt you and make your whole body exhausted. Now you go off and go to your Angel. Go to some date or something. It is Valentines' Day."

"Oh well… ok. Thank you Haibara. I mean Miyano. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. Kudo-kun."

I started to walk away but stopped and turned around again and said "Happy Valentines' Day… Shiho." And went out again heading to the agency.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shiho's POV)<strong>

My eyes grew from shock for a second then I just smiled and sealed the box with a tape.

"You're going as far as not telling him the truth?" Hakase said appearing from the kitchen.

"There's no need for him to know Hakase. I'll be going Hakase."

"I'll miss you Shiho-kun."

"I'll miss you to Hakase. You were like a father to me." Hakase pulled me into a hug.

"As soon as you arrive there give me a call. And when you need something I'll always be right here."

"Okay. I need to go now Hakase. Bye." With that said I walked out carrying the box and rode the taxi going to the airport. Without him knowing that all I took was a temporary antidote.

_Happy Valentines' Day… Shinichi._

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of love<strong>

**-Silver roses98**


End file.
